A Case of Mistaken Identity
by whitetiger91
Summary: Poor Blaise. A party, no lights and two gorgeous girls: who could blame him for accidentally kissing the wrong one?


**A Case of Mistaken Identity**

 _ **A/N: This fic was written for What'dIMiss' Total Drama themed challenge on the HPFC forum. My character prompt was Bridgette:**_ **_Write about someone who accidentally cheats on their boyfriend/girlfriend OR write about someone who tries to settle conflict between two opposing sides. I wrote both (sort of, Blaise is more the one settling the conflict between himself and his opposing side lol), but mainly this was for the first part._**

 ** _Word count: 1100 words_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this silly little tale, and thank you for reading! Xx_**

* * *

"How could you? I thought we had something special!' Flora cried. Tear tracks ran down her rosy cheeks, causing her brown hair to stick to them.

Her sister patted her shoulder, murmuring to her that everything would be alright. Her dark eyes were focused on him, however, and he was certainly glad that she was not a Basilisk, for he would certainly be dead by now.

Holding up his hands, Blaise tried to make peace. "Look, it was dark, and I didn't know-"

"That you weren't snogging the face off your girlfriend? Please, I've heard it all before," Hestia snapped.

"But you-"

"I nothing. You kissed me, not the other way around. Don't try blaming any of this on me," she said.

Flora stared at him, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "You kiss my sister!" she said.

Blaise covered his ears from the sound, taking a step back. It only served to make Flora wailed again, large crocodile tears making the girl's mascara run. She buried her head into her sister's shoulder, her own shoulders heaving up and down.

Hestia lifted her chin, her eyes now slits as she continued to glare at him. The hint of a smirk was on her lips, however, and Blaise suspected that the girl knew his mistake even before he made it.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on Flora. "C'mon, Flo, you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. This is just a huge misunderstanding... I really did think it was you I was kissing. It's just, well, you and Flora look exactly alike, and-"

"Alike? Alike? How could you mistake me for Hestia? We look nothing alike!" Flora cut him off, lifting her head.

Hestia's smirk was now more apparent, and she nodded in agreement with her sister. "We are nothing alike."

He took another step back, looking from one twin to the other. Were they being serious? Both girls were wearing identical bottle green robes, the collars high against their necks. Their chocolate brown hair was fashioned in the same twisted up do, and their lips were painted in the same red hue. Everything about them was the same: their eye shape, their skin tone, and now, even their stance. The only exception was that Flora had been the more bearable of the two, her scheming limited to getting out of class work. How could they not see that?

Blaise ran a hand through his hair, still glancing at the two. "You're kidding, right? You are twins, identical twins!"

The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Blaise held his breath, hoping they would come to some sense, but from the glint in Hestia's eyes, he could tell that it wouldn't be so easy. Taking a breath, he knew he had to act fast.

"I mean that in the most flattering way, of course," he said, drawing the girls' attention.

Hestia was still smirking, and Flora raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Plastering on a smile, he nodded. "Well you both really are gorgeous witches. I mean, I thought myself so lucky that you weren't already taken, Flo."

"So you got greedy and wanted us both?" Hestia said.

Blaise ignored her, turning his focus to Flora. "I mean, I was blown away by your beauty when I first saw you in the common room all those years ago," he said, hoping that neither of them would ask exactly when that was.

He still had no idea how old they were, assuming they were probably in their fourth of fifth year. It had only been that they were both in the Slug Club that he really noticed them at all. Still, he had not regretted flirting with Flora and had been quite proud to have her as his date to Slughorn's Christmas party. That was, until her twin decided to interfere.

Thankfully, she blushed as his statement. Although the tears still fell, he now held her attention. Hestia, on the other hand, huffed and pretended to examine her nails.

"Who could blame a guy for wanting to snog you tonight? It was all I could think about. I thought you did too, and so when the lights went out because of Longbottom's clumsiness, I thought I'd take my chance."

Flora tilted her head, her lips pursed. She was listening, and he decided to wrap things up before he lost her again. Taking her hands and squeezing them, he locked eyes with her.

"But Flo, I knew immediately it wasn't you, even before you interrupted us. You may be like your sister physically, but there's more to you. You have this... Er, this smell, of roses and vanilla, that takes my breath away," he improvised, taking a sniff to support himself.

Flora really smelt like shampoo but that wasn't important now. She gave him a small smile, the tears no longer flowing. He lifted their entwined hands and wiped away a tear still on her cheek and her smile grew.

Hestia mimed throwing up behind Flora's back. She was ignored, however, and rolled her eyes again.

"Baby, you also have the kindest heart I know; no one has the same. You are unique-my Flo. Please forgive me?"

His heart was beating wildly. It was now or never.

Hestia tugged on Flora's sleeve. "Don't..."

Letting go of his hands, her eyes still locked onto his, Flora waved Hestia away. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around him,cleaning her head against his chest.

His heart slowed down and he sighed with relief. He had the urge to stick his tongue out at Hestia, who was now pouting, yet instead settled for rubbing soothing circles against Flora's back.

When she pulled away, her smile was bigger than it had ever been. "I suppose it really is just a case of mistaken identity,' she said.

She frowned at Hestia, who had huffed loudly. However, the latter's face soon lit up into a smile as she turned her attention to Blaise, and Flora appeared happy again. He was suspicious of why she was happy, but with Flora in his arms once more, he was sure he had won.

"What's a case of mistaken identity?" a voice said behind them.

Blaise froze, knowing he had spoken too soon. Flora peeked around his shoulder to get a look at who had interrupted them, and very slowly, he turned around.

There, standing side by side, their arms folded, were Padma and Parvati Patil. Blaise gulped, wishing not for the first time in his life that he had a twin who people could mistake him for.


End file.
